


Just One Drop

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Dom!Crowley, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, NSFW, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kinky oneshot with Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Drop

When Crowley had appeared in your hotel room, you’d not been unhappy to see him, but you’d kept that quiet. He’d rambled on for a while, doing the monologue thing he enjoyed, not that you minded (and who would with _that_ accent?) and then he’d asked where the boys were. You knew he was referring to Sam and Dean, and you looked down at the gun you’d been cleaning before he popped in.

‘Sam and Dean went off on their own for a while.’ You replied, your voice tight and your eyes looking anywhere but at the King Of Hell. Crowley frowned, then stepped forward, unsure of what you meant.

'You girls have a fight?’ He ribbed, and you scowled, still refusing to look up at him. You reassembled the gun, then clicked the safety off, which made Crowley chuckle. 'Oh, so you’re going to shoot me now.’

'I’ve thought about it.’ You lied smoothly. 'And no, we didn’t fight. But they have some stuff to take care of, and I needed some space.’ You weren’t going to tell him the truth. It was a stupid, petty argument, and you didn’t feel like talking about it. The demon seemed to pick up on that, raising his chin in that way he did when he was contemplating something, and a sly grin spread across his face.

'Very well. Well, all good break ups need a drink.’ He clicked his fingers and you blinked, finding yourself a) weapon-less and b) sat at a bar, with the demon beside you reaching out to get the barman’s attention. 'Double whiskey?’ He asked, and you nodded, your mouth open a touch. You were confused by this behaviour – before now, Crowley had treated you as a lesser member of the team, and you didn’t think he even liked you. Now he was taking you out for drinks? You didn’t say a word as he pushed the tumbler of whiskey towards you.

The glass was cold against your fingers, but the drink gave a satisfying burning sensation as it slid down your throat. You swallowed it down, looking over to Crowley, who was watching you with interest. 'I’m not talking about it, Crowley.’

He held up his hands in a gesture of peace, grimacing as he watched you down the whiskey. 'I’m not asking.’ He grinned. 'But I may have a proposition for you.’

'Yeah?’ You watched as he lifted the glass, tipping his head back to sip at the amber liquid. When he put the glass back down again, a single drop had caught on his top lip, suspended for a moment. In that second, you seemed to lose all sensibility and leaned forward, your tongue darting out to catch the droplet. Crowley froze, and you pulled back quickly, swallowing hard at your mishap.

Long moments passed, each one more uncomfortable. You shifted, waiting for the ridicule from the demon, unable to believe your own stupidity at following through on the urge you’d had. But it had been a long while since you’d been with _anyone_ , male or female, and Crowley was in essence, your type. Rough around the edges, maybe not so much the evil thing, but damn, you wanted to know what he was hiding underneath all those tailored suits.

'Well.’ He said slowly. 'That’s a turn up for the books.’ You didn’t look at him, waiting for him to start taking the piss. But then a warm hand slid over your thigh, and he was pressed up against your side. Your cock responded immediately, springing to life within the confines of your jeans, and you continued to stare straight ahead, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to acknowledge what you’d done, or what he was doing to you. When his fingers traced the outline of your hardness through your pants, you almost lost control, and you squeezed your eyes shut, biting your lip to keep from making an embarrassment of yourself. His voice was in your ear again, and you shuddered as he spoke, his rough accent sending spirals of pleasure through your veins. 'Maybe the bar wasn’t such a good idea.’

God, it had to be the whiskey. You were drunk. The light-headedness you were feeling certainly indicated that, but then that might have been the fact that every single pint of blood in your body seemed to be infusing your dick with life. When Crowley’s hand encircled your cock through your pants, you took a sharp breath and opened your eyes, finding yourself back in your motel room.

'Gotta say, never thought you were the type.’ Crowley practically _purred_ in your ear, his hand moving away from your pants, and he stood in front of you. You looked up at him, panting under your arousal, your eyes narrowed as he removed his suit jacket. 'This why you and the boys split up?’

You growled under your breath, and he raised an eyebrow. 'No. Nothing to do with that.’

'Good. Wouldn’t want to think those two were like that.’ Crowley muttered, folding his jacket and placing it on the chair across the room. 'Are you going to take your pants off or not?’ You blinked, wondering where this had come from. Crowley splayed his palms to the side, half a smirk on his face. 'Come on, Y/N. You didn’t really expect to do something like that and not get yourself fucked?’

'F-fucked?’ You said slowly, gaping at him. The King Of Hell smiled, placed a hand over his own crotch. 'You wanna fuck me?’ He nodded.

'If I’d known you swung that way from the start, I’d have been fucking you long ago.’ He groaned as he stroked himself through the tailored pants, then moved slowly forward. 'What’s the matter?’ He asked. 'You a top?’ You shrugged. 'So you either give or take. Broad horizons.’ He grinned. 'I like that.’ Then he leant down, his face close to yours. 'But I’m going to fuck you tonight. And -’ The grin widened as he grabbed you through your pants again, making you jump and brace yourself with your hands on the bed. 'You aren’t allowed to come unless I say so.’

A moan escaped your mouth, and then he pulled away again, unbuttoning his shirt. 'Fuck, Crowley, I’m -’

'You’re what?’ He asked, looking down at you. 'You’re not naked, that’s for certain. Come on, boy. I want to see that pretty cock you’ve got hiding under there.’

You stood, slowly removing your shirt, nerves hitting you like a truck. Crowley watched, stripping his own pants down so he was stood only in his boxers. Red silk. Huh. Figured. And here you were in the cotton boxers you always wore, feeling your erection tenting them as the demon inspected you. 'Good enough?’ You tried to keep the shake out of your voice as you spoke. Crowley smirked.

'You’re not naked. Seeing through things isn’t a power that demons possess.’ You rolled your eyes, pulling your boxers down, standing in front of him completely naked, cock jutting out from your body proudly. Crowley moved closer, trailing one finger up the underside, making you moan loudly again at the contact. 'Must be a hunter thing. You all seem to be built like bloody Adonis.’ He wrapped his fingers around you, pumping a few times and you thrust your hips a little, your eyes rolling back in your head at the friction. 'Hmmm. I think I’m going to enjoy making you scream.’ He let go, and you protested the loss, but then he pulled his own boxers down, and you couldn’t help but stare. You’d heard a rumour that the King Of Hell had sold his souls centuries ago for three extra inches below the belt.

Seeing below the belt, you wondered why he wanted another three inches on top.

'Like what you see?’ He commented, pushing you backwards. You wanted to kiss him, but it didn’t seem like Crowley was the kissing type, unless it was to make a deal, so you obeyed, allowing him to turn you. A finger trailed down your spine, and something cold pressed against your asshole, making you jump a little. You didn’t know where he’d just produced lube from but it was nice of him to think of it. You hadn’t been fucked in a long time, and as sad as it sounded, you didn’t really want anything to ruin this. 'Remember, Y/N. No cumming until I say so.’

'I got it.’ You grunted back as he slid a finger into you, up to the knuckle, testing you with a few thrusts before pushing his finger the whole way in. After letting you accommodate that, he added another, stretching you, scissoring his fingers inside, eliciting groans from you that you’d never heard yourself make before. You tried not to move, tried not to thrust back on his hand, but then he added a third finger and began fucking you in earnest with them, hitting your prostate with every second or third stroke, and you had to move your hips to stop from coming. Immediately, he withdrew his fingers, and you heard the rip of a condom. You didn’t move, holding yourself up with your hands as you felt the tip of his cock at your ass, pressing against you only slightly.

'I’m going to fuck you now, Y/N. And when I tell you to, you can cum.’ You nodded, shutting your eyes as he eased his generous cock into you. Your own dick was straining down, and as he pushed himself in to the hilt, you moaned loudly, welcoming the burn and stretch as you accommodated him. 'Fuck.’ He grunted, giving an experimental thrust into you. You were pressed against the bed now, your feet barely on the floor as he slowly began to fuck you, your cock rubbing against the sheets, providing a welcome friction.

He kept the pace slow and languid, his hands holding onto your hips with a bruising force. Your temperature rose, and you broke sweat easily, the pleasure of being taken by the demon making you pant heavily into the bed. Crowley dug his nails in, and pain mixed with pleasure, making your heart speed up. He increased the pace slightly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting you in all the right places. You needed to cum so badly, but his rule echoed in your mind, and you couldn’t, wouldn’t beg for it.

'You like being fucked?’ He ground out, stopping his movements for a moment, only the head of his cock inside you, and you nodded desperately. 'I can’t hear you, Y/N.’

'Yes!’ You cried out, and it was accompanied by him slamming back inside, starting a brutal pace that made his balls slap into yours with every thrust. The friction on your own member made you cry out again, and begging words spilt from your lips, all inhibition gone as the King Of Hell fucked you six ways from Sunday on the old motel bed. 'Fuck, Crowley, fuck, please -’ A grunt from him and your fingers curled into the bedsheets. 'Fuck, let me cum.’

'No.’ He spat, sweat on his forehead now as he continued to pound his cock into you, and you knew you would be walking funny for a week after this. Stroke after stroke hit you right where it needed too, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold back the mounting orgasm in your groin for much longer.

When Crowley quickened the pace again, his movement becoming erratic, his harsh pants echoing in your ears, you begged again, and he gripped your hips so hard you cried out. 'Holy fuck, Crowley!’ You practically yelled, and he shouted out, slamming all the way inside, jerking his hips as he came hard inside you. You panted for breath, still moving, desperately trying to get some friction from the bed as his weight pinned you down. He pulled out quickly, grasping your side and rolling you over, a smile on his face as he took you in, laying on your back, chest heavily, cock swollen and red from the need to cum.

'Wrap your hand around your cock, Y/N.’ He ordered and you did so without question. 'Now you may cum.’

Three strokes was all it took and you lay on the bed, hips jerking, body twitched as the King Of Hell watched you cum, thick white streams spraying over your stomach. You could barely move as your orgasm continued for what felt like hours, and you shut your eyes, a delicious, mind-numbing peace coming over you.

'Fuck.’ You whispered, slowly propping yourself up onto your elbows, feeling the warmth of your own cum on your stomach. Crowley watched you, a smirk on his face. 'Fuck.’ You repeated, unable to find the words.

'Well. That was…’ Crowley tilted his head to the side. 'Splendid.’ He looked you over. 'I’ll leave you to clean up.’

And he was gone.

You sagged a little into the mattress, looking around. He’d completely disappeared.

It figured that Crowley wasn’t the snuggling type.


End file.
